


Siren call

by Doggo_with_a_bloggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo_with_a_bloggo/pseuds/Doggo_with_a_bloggo
Summary: //Hello, I hope you like this little Roadrat fiction, if you have any request or ideas for a story for this ship write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)//





	Siren call

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello, I hope you like this little Roadrat fiction, if you have any request or ideas for a story for this ship write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)//

Mako Rutledge had always loved animals. Growing up on a farm he was always sorounded by critters, he didn't care wherever they had furr or scales, he loved them all which is why he choose to work with an animal sanctuary. At first the workers were unsure, Mako was after all a giant but they soon realized that he had a soft heart and that his imposing size came in handy for undercover jobs, more than once had they had tips that certain places abused the animals and they'd send people in to expose the mistreatment, in this case, a Aquazoo. 

According to their advertisement the newest specimen in their "family" was a young merman. Mako was interested, never had he ever been near a merman, let alone see a life one. The park was looking for a security guard to guard the merman at all times, the job was simple enough for the giant and he was hired the moment the owners saw his intimidating size. Mako knew the most important thing now was to not act suspicious, don't attack the other workers or visitors when they were being harmful to the animals. Currently the park was closed, no wonder, it was after all 5am, a guard was showing Mako around the place, the tanks with exotic fish, the penguins and the orcas. Mako had to take deep breaths, of course several other animal rescue workers had smuggled themselves in the park, he had to focus on the merman. They had arrived the enclosure fast enough and the balding guard turned to Mako. "Now I oughta warn ya, he's a feisty little bastard. The ugly thing bit me twice last week!" he rolled up his sleeve, showing his bandaged arm to Mako who had to supres a snarl at the remark. "Oh if you ever get a chance to look at his fin or arm please tell us if it's healing, he hurt himself while he was captured, lost his arm and part of his fin, dumb thing won't let anyone near him so we can't check on it, he's usually hiding in the tank". One of Makos thick eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"He's probably scared, I'll see if I can coax him out". The guard nodded and walked away. Mako took another breath to calm himself down before he walked to the lid of the tank. Visitors had no access here so Mako might as well make himself comfortable. He looked inside the small tank, a few water plants, a tunnel to swimm through and a tiny cave in which he assumed the merman to be in. Unsure on how to coax him out he opened his backpack. He had bought fresh fish from the market earlier and slowly lowered one inside the tank, patiently he waited, coincedantelly the fish had sunk right next to the cave entrance and after what felt like hours he could see blonde hair emerge from the entrance, the merman looked around the tank for any sign of danger before reaching for the fish and snatching it back to the cave. Mako dropped another one in and this take the merman was faster, grabbing it before it landed. Mako continued to fed the creature for a while until he had no more fish. The blonde hair appeared again at the lack of fish and this time he looked upwards, the breathing of the giant man stopped momentarily as he saw huge amber eyes staring up at him, the contact only lasted for a few seconds before the merman hid again. 

Mako sighed and got up, making his way down so he could clean the outside of the tank. The glass was littered with tiny hand prints, smeared with sticky substances and spotted from fingertips, the huge man shook his head with a grumble and began cleaning up the mess of the small children. He didn't notice the amber eyes watching him closely, neither did he notice the movement in the cave as the merman adjusted himself to be able to have a better view. In all the time he had been in the tank no one had ever cleaned it. The merman scooted closer to the entrance of his cave, poking his head out slightly, his blonde tattered hair floating around him. At this point Mako had noticed the timid creature watching him but decided to not let the merman know and just kept on cleaning. 

Curiously the merman crawled outside of the cave, swimming at the far end of the tank in between the water plants to stay out of sight before tapping on the glass gently, swimming backwards quickly but the huge man heard, his head raised and brown eyes met his. Hesitantly the merman swamm closer to the glass, keeping close to the bottom. Mako smiled at the creature and waved, the merman looked at his own hand and mimicked the gesture, making the smile of the man even bigger. The man pointed upwards to the top of the tank, the merman understood what he wanted and hesitantly he nodded. Mako put his cleaning utensils away and made his way back up, sitting on the edge of the enclosure, he didn't expect the sea creature to immediately jump out of his hiding spot which was ok to the bulking man, he waited patiently until he saw the blonde hair break the surface of the water. "Hello there". Mako hoped his tone was calm and comforting as he watched the head of the merman fully emerge from the water. 

"Do you speak?" The merman shrugged, at least he could understand what Mako was saying. "Do you have a name?" The merman nodded and swam around slightly, almost nervously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to". Mako turned away, reaching inside his bag to pull out his book, he did not want to overwhelm the kid so he decided to read, he heard the gentle splashing of water behind him everynow and then until he heard a small screech alike Sound. "J..Ja..Jamiessssson". The voice of the merman was high pitched and dry, he probably hasn't spoken much in a while. "I'm Mako" He replied with a small smile. The merman looked down nervously, swimming the tiniest bit closer to the giant, Mako smiled gently. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you, you'll be free again..I promise." Jamison, taken a back by the words and promise of freedom smiled a bit himself, tears of relief welled in his eyes, for some reason he felt like he could trust Mako and swam closer in curiosity, webbed fingers pointing at the book in Makos hand. Mako followed the finger and showed the book to Jamie. "Do you want me to read to you?" Jamie nodded and Mako couldn't help but scoot closer to the edge, if the merman continued like this he'd capture Makos heart in no time. Perhaps, he already was.


End file.
